


Shut down

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adventure, Crime, Humor, Other, Post-Episode s07e07: The Slabside Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Crack fic. After Oliver returns from prison, he tries to celebrate his freedom with his friends but meets a bit of an unpleasant outcome.
Kudos: 8





	Shut down

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Season 7 after Oliver gets out of prison. Inspired by Mass Effect 3. For the sake of this story, Oliver and Felicity are not in relationship or married, since you know my opinion on Olicity.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl, Batwoman or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"So, here's to Oliver getting out of prison." Felicity toasted.

"So, Diaz is behind bars and now we can rest." Rene said.

"Well, we still have to deal with the Longbow Hunters and whoever hired them but that's a concern for another time." Dinah said.

"I hope you've all been doing well protecting our city." Oliver said as his team looked at each other awkwardly.

"We're… trying." Curtis said lamely.

"But be glad Roy did the most job as the Green Arrow." Diggle whispered.

"Don't tell anyone." Roy snickered.

They were talking and eating until Oliver was left alone with Felicity and William.

"So, since when are you and Laurel such good friends?" Oliver asked as Felicity chuckled.

"Well, we've been helping each other out a lot." Felicity shrugged but that was when the gunshots went off.

"What is that?" William asked as they all took cover and saw some thugs shooting in the air and the civilians hid under the tables in panic.

"Where is Oliver Queen? I'd like to have a word with him."

Oliver sighed. Figures. He and William and Felicity took cover as Oliver turned to Felicity. "Find Rene and the rest." Oliver said.

"Got it." Felicity nodded, trying to sneak away.

One of the thugs noticed her and aimed his gun at her. "Hey! Got someone!"

Felicity froze as the thug neared her but suddenly, Oliver disarmed the thug and knocked him out.

"Wait, you used me as a bait?!" Felicity realized.

"Felicity, get out of here!" Oliver ordered, shooting at the thugs.

"You used me as bait!" Felicity snapped, running off before looking around. "Wait, where's William?"

Oliver saw the thugs aim at his son and tackled him out of the way as they shot the glass floor, which also served as the aquarium and the glass cracked. "Oh, crap."

Next thing Oliver knew, the glass floor shattered, the water spilling as Oliver fell onto some trees with the thugs as Dinah and the SCPD came to arrest the hitmen but snickered at seeing Oliver, who smelled of fishes, and was covered in dirty water.

"Haha. Laugh it up." Oliver said dryly, smelling his clothes and groaning in disgust. "I need a shower."

* * *

Later, Oliver and Sara were talking in his apartment after he returned from prison. "So, Diaz is in Slabside. Good. He deserves that after what he did to Dad."

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. "At least we don't have to worry about him anymore."

Sara then saw the news on TV and sighed. "Damn, they shut down my favorite sushi place."

"That's… a shame." Oliver said awkwardly.

Sara looked into his eyes and saw the guilt flashing in it, such as when he was cheating on Laurel or when Ivo murdered Shado. "Ollie, you didn't…"

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Oliver protested. "At least Laurel didn't use her Cry to shatter the place."

"True." Sara said.

"Remember the times, when we'd get drunk, partying around with Tommy and my parents, your Dad and Laurel would have to bail us out?" Oliver asked.

"And now we jump off the rooftops, with everything in flames around us. The gunfire, running, jumping, crazy, huh?" Sara joked.

"I try not to think about it." Oliver shrugged. "Crazy lives we've got, huh?"

"We sure do." Sara chuckled but then got an alert on her phone. "Haha, your video on YouTube, where you fell through a fish tank, has over hundred thousand views now!"

Oliver groaned and wiped his face. "I hate you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had a good laugh.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
